Le Serpent
by Axilou
Summary: Un tueur sévit près du 221B Baker Street, et s'en prend à des proches de Sherlock et John. L'enquête patine, mais en poussant toujours plus loin la quête de la vérité, le détective et son médecin de colocataire vont se découvrir un soudain intérêt l'un pour l'autre...
1. LS Jour 0

Salut à tous/toutes, voici le prologue de ma fic "Le Serpent"

Je précise que ce prologue est en fait la toute fin de l'histoire, déjà prévue dans ma tête, donc il s'agit du dernier chapitre que j'ai placé en premier pour vous intriguer... ;)

**Le serpent**

Prologue

Le téléphone sonnait Depuis une minute, la sonnerie déchirait le silence à peine revenu dans la chambre.

Aucun des deux hommes allongés côte à côte ne se décidait à se lever pour décrocher. Ils restèrent là, allongés, transpirants et haletants. Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois, et ne s'en étaient pas encore tout à fait remis. Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre, et chacun vit dans le regard de l'autre se dérouler de nouveau les évènements des trois dernières semaines, qui avaient abouti à la situation actuelle


	2. Jour 1

/ !\ Ce chapitre et tous ceux qui viendront se situent avant l'épilogue, le chapitre 1 correspondant au jour 1 et le prologue au jour 21 /!\

Trois semaines plus tôt

Chapitre 1

Le téléphone sonna. Sherlock l'attrapa et décrocha en une fraction de seconde :

« Oui ?

- C'est Lestrade. J'ai une affaire pour vous.

- Bien sûr, je sais que c'est vous, votre numéro s'affiche. Où ça ?

- Sortez dans la rue et faites 200 mètres sur votre gauche.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Sortez de chez vous et venez voir, ce n'est pas descriptible au téléphone. »

Sherlock raccrocha sans même répondre, et se trouvait devant la porte du 227 Baker Street quelques instants plus tard. Il passa devant Donovan sans lui adresser un regard, et elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant. Le détective entra, et fut immédiatement pris à la gorge par l'odeur. Il régnait dans l'appartement une odeur nauséabonde, un mélange de corps en décomposition et d'acide. Ca commençait bien. Sherlock suivit la voix de Lestrade, et compris la raison de l'odeur. Dans la baignoire se trouvait la victime, ou plutôt un squelette et un mélange plus ou moins homogène de chair et des divers éléments qui entrent dans la composition d'un corps humain. Seules restaient quelques mèches de cheveux roux. Sherlock prit un air dégouté, et, percevant l'attente de Lestrade dans son langage corporel, il rétorqua sèchement :

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Il ne reste pratiquement rien de cette femme, mais le roux n'était pas sa couleur de cheveux naturelle, et à en juger par l'état de ceux-ci je dirais qu'elle teignait ses cheveux originellement blond en roux depuis environ trois ans. »

Lestrade prit un air déçu devant l'incapacité du détective de lui donner plus de détails, sans doute pensait-il qu'il allait devoir résoudre cette affaire là tout seul…

Sherlock tourna autour de la baignoire, ignorant les rires et les chuchotements moqueurs d'Anderson, puis prit congé. Le détective pensait que s'acharner à vouloir trouver des détails sur ce qu'il restait de ce corps était inutile, et refit donc le chemin qui menait chez lui dans le sens inverse, après avoir assuré à Lestrade qu'il l'appellerait s'il avait des idées sur le pourquoi de ce corps en décomposition dans une baignoire d'acide.

John Watson monta les escaliers du 221B Baker Street peu après son colocataire et ami, le brillant Sherlock Holmes. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, le détective était, comme à son habitude, affalé sur le canapé. Ses longs doits étaient joints près de son menton, et tous les muscles de son corps semblaient contractés et concentrés dans sa réflexion.

John comprit que son ami était plongé dans les méandres de son Palais Mental, sans doute dans le but de résoudre une quelconque affaire. Le médecin savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger Sherlock dans ces moments là, et alla donc à la cuisine pour préparer du thé, sans prendre la peine de demander au brun s'il au voulait, car John savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Après s'être fait du thé, le médecin s'installa dans son fauteuil, et observa Sherlock. Il osa lui poser une question :

« Sherlock… Nous avons une affaire ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, contrairement à ce que John pensait.

« Oui, un cadavre dissout dans un baignoire d'acide…

- Charmant. Quoi d'autre ?

- C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ?

- Non John, rien d'autre. Pas la moindre piste, seulement les cheveux=x teints en roux de la victime.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ? S'étonna le médecin.

- Non John. »

Le détective perdait patience, et John comprit qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir là. Il prit congé de Sherlock et monta se coucher, épuisé par sa journée. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Il se réveilla un court instant plus tard, tiré de son sommeil par un bruit de cordes pincées. Oh non, Sherlock avait décidé de jouer du violon. Il faisait ça souvent, pour s'aider à réfléchir, peut importait l'heure.

John se leva, maudissant intérieurement le détective et son foutu violon de troubler son sommeil à peine commencé… quand il vit qu'il était en fait 3 heures du matin. Quoi ? Il dormait depuis déjà six heures, et se sentait presque aussi fatigué qu'avant d'aller se coucher ! Sherlock allait l'entendre. Le médecin descendit lourdement l'escalier, préparant mentalement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire au détective pour le convaincre de le laisser dormir.

John allait rentrer dans le salon quand, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il ne vit pas Sherlock s'élancer en courant dans l'escalier… et lui fonça dessus, plaquant involontairement le détective contre le mur, bien plus proche de lui que le médecin ne l'avait jamais été. Ils se fixèrent sans un mot, sans pour autant se détacher. Sherlock, évitant habituellement tout contact, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour se dégager, se contentant de fixer le visage du médecin. Ce dernier quant à lui était plongé dans le regard du brun, prêt à se perdre dans l'océan de ces yeux. En plaquant le détective au mur, John avait accidentellement agrippé ses poignets, et il sentait petit à petit le pouls de Sherlock s'accélérer, et le sang se rassembler dans ses propres joues. Pourquoi le rythme cardiaque du brun s'emballait-il, pourquoi John rougissait-il ? Pourquoi pouvait-il voir les pupilles du détective se dilater ? Comment le blond n'avait-il jamais pu remarquer le cou d'albâtre de son colocataire, visible par l'ouverture de sa chemise ? Ce cou si attirant…

Les deux hommes étaient plongés dans une contemplation réciproque, et n'entendirent pas Mrs Hudson monter l'escalier, réveillée et sans doute alarmée par le vacarme. La logeuse arriva sur le seuil de l'appartement et trouva les deux colocataires ainsi… :

« Oh Seigneur, pardon de vous déranger, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose… Faites comme si je n'étais pas montée ! »

La logeuse repartit sans demander son reste, laissant les colocataires en plan. Ils reprirent soudainement conscience du reste de la pièce, et se détachèrent immédiatement, gênés. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait comment cela était arrivé, et tous deux fuyaient le regard de l'autre.

Le médecin garda la tête basse, et remonta se coucher sans un mot, alors que le détective se repliait sur le sofa, en oubliant totalement la théorie qu'il allait exposer à John…

Le blond était étendu sur son lit, ne parvenant pas à retrouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue. Mille questions tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi Sherlock ne l'avait-il pas repoussé, lui habituellement allergique à tout contact… ? Le cœur du détective refusait de revenir à un rythme normal. Une question en particulier lui tourmentait l'esprit : lui qui était un séducteur invétéré, qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre attirance pour aucun homme, pourquoi et comment en était-il arrivé à désirer Sherlock, à vouloir embrasser ce cou qui lui avait été offert un instant ? Se pourrait-il que lui, John Hamish Watson, soit gay ? Non, impossible. Le médecin secoua la tête vivement pour chasser cette idée absurde, et tenta tant bien que mal de se replonger dans le sommeil.

De son côté, Sherlock était affalé sur le sofa dans sa posture habituelle, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il ne laissait rien paraître. Pourtant, le cerveau du détective tournait à plein régime. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas attiré par les femmes, et cette conviction était renforcée depuis l'arrivée de John dans sa vie. John…

Même si Sherlock avait admis avoir des sentiments pour son colocataire, ce qui n'était pas le cas bien sûr car Sherlock Holmes trouvait les sentiments futiles, ces sentiments n'auraient pu être réciproques. John était définitivement hétérosexuel, et il enchainait les conquêtes. D'ailleurs, Sherlock se demanda si le malin plaisir qu'il prenait à ruiner toutes les tentatives de couple du médecin n'était pas la conséquence de l'intérêt que le détective portait à son colocataire…

Non, impossible. Le détective chassa cette pensée, et se replongea sans l'affaire, malgré le peu d'indices qu'il avait.


	3. Jour 5

**Merci pour vos reviews : 3**

**Désolée pour l'attente, je viens seulement de récupérer une version potable de Word ^^'**

**Bref, trêve de blabla et bonne lecture : D**

**Chapitre 2 – Jour 5**

Il y avait déjà cinq jours que Sherlock s'était penché sur cette affaire. Cinq jours déjà que le détective tournait et retournait les différents éléments dans sa tête. Rien. Rien ne venait. Ils n'avançaient pas. Pas la moindre piste.

Sherlock tournait en rond. Il s'ennuyait, comme souvent, mais cette fois c'était encore pire, parce qu'il avait goûté à l'adrénaline avec le premier corps, et cette absence d'indices se faisait encore plus sentir…

John était sur son lit, en train de relire les notes qu'il avait postées sur son blog à propos de la première victime. Il restait souvent dans sa chambre depuis cinq jours. Depuis qu'il avait failli embrasser son colocataire de manière totalement fortuite cinq jours plus tôt, le médecin évitait le salon autant que possible, territoire du détective. Le blond ne descendait que lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il voulait du thé, ou simplement manger quelque chose qui ne provienne pas de chez Angelo, qui l'avait beaucoup vu ces cinq derniers jours, mais toujours seul.

Les deux colocataires s'évitaient le plus possible, et aucun mot n'avait été échangé sur ce que chacun avait secrètement rebaptisé dans son esprit « l'incident de l'escalier ». Même Mrs Hudson, percevant la tension palpable, n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Chacun des deux hommes vaquait à ses occupations, chacun de son côté, quand le téléphone de Sherlock sonna :

« Lestrade, dites moi que vous avez quelque chose !

- Si on veut. Une voisine de la victime nous a appelés, je voudrais que vous et Watson alliez lui parler.

- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Aussitôt raccroché, Sherlock appela John à grands cris, qui descendit péniblement l'escalier. Il boitait de nouveau, mais le détective se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était contrarié :

" Oui, Sherlock ?

- Lestrade a besoin que nous allions discuter avec la voisine de la victime, répondit le détective en oubliant instantanément la gêne qui régnait entre le blond et lui.

Bien, allons-y dans ce cas », répondit laconiquement le médecin.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une minute, et les deux hommes furent bientôt devant la porte du 227 Baker Street, où vivait la victime. Ils frappèrent, et une femme vint leur ouvrir :

« Bonjour, vous devez être les détectives envoyés par la police ?

Oui, je suis Sherlock Holmes et voici le docteur John Watson.

Entrez donc, il fait un froid de gueux ! »

Les deux hommes suivirent Mme Hepsmith (c'était son nom), qui les conduisit dans son salon, où les attendait trois tasses de thé fumant. Ils s'assirent, et Sherlock ne prit pas de gants :

« Mme Hepsmith, l'Inspecteur Lestrade nous a dit que vous aviez des informations sur la victime, nous vous écoutons.

Elle s'appelle Mary, Mary Smith. Elle avait 26 ans, et nous étions bonnes amies. J'espère de tout cœur que vous trouverez celui qui a fait ça… C'était une fille assez jolie, et pas banale. Sur son visage on pouvait souvent lire une expression de profonde souffrance, même si elle faisait tout pour la masquer avec des sourires…

Depuis combien de temps Mary habitait-elle ici ? L'interrompit Sherlock, agacé par tant de banalités.

Oh, ça faisait trois ans. Elle débarquait de je ne sais où, mais elle ne parlait jamais de son passé.

Elle avait de la famille ? Demanda doucement le médecin.

Je ne crois pas, mais elle était très secrète…

Mme Hepsmith, pourquoi avoir attendu cinq jours pour raconter tout cela à la police ?

J'étais en voyage à Brighton pour voir ma sœur quand c'est arrivé, je suis partie il y a une semaine et ne suis rentrée qu'hier… »

Voyant que Sherlock perdait patience devant si peu de renseignements, John se décida à poser une question qu'il espérait qu'elle relancerait la discussion :

« - Mme Hepsmith, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel avant votre départ pour Brighton ?

Oui, absolument, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'attendais votre venue ! Un homme est venu rendre visite à Mary.

Et ? Soupira Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

Eh bien, je les ai entendus se disputer. Mary criait, et l'homme aussi. Il y a eu des bruits de verre brisé, mais je n'ai pas compris leur conversation.

Bizarre, pourtant vous écoutiez attentivement vu votre personnalité friande de ragots, cracha Sherlock. Mme Hepsmith ne se démonta pas.

Oui j'écoutais, mais je n'ai pas compris. L'homme parlait avec un fort accent étranger, russe ou quelque chose comme ça…

A quoi ressemblait cet homme ?

Je ne l'ai vu que de dos, mais il était très grand, dans les deux mètres, et il avait le crâne rasé. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu…

Bien, merci Mme Hepsmith. »

Sherlock allait quitter la pièce, suivi de près par John, quand Mme Hepsmith les retint :

« Attendez ! Vous allez retrouver celui qui a fait ça ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une jolie femme se fait tuer parce qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec un homme…

Nous allons tout faire pour Madame. » Répondit doucement le médecin.

John sortit, rejoignant Sherlock qui l'attendait dehors. Le détective se repassait mentalement tout ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui. Le nom de la victime, son âge, la dispute avec cet homme… Bien qu'utile pour l'identifier, ce semblant de mobile ne les avançait guère, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de comment trouver le tueur…

Le temps de cette réflexion, le détective et son colocataire étaient arrivés dans leur appartement.

Sherlock s'affala sur le sofa pour réfléchir, pendant que John préparait du thé. Il paraissait évident que la vie de Mary Smith avait changé trois ans auparavant, à la période lors de laquelle elle avait emménagé à Baker Street. Mais certains éléments manquaient : pourquoi se teindre les cheveux ? C'était comme si elle voulait se cacher, changer d'identité, effacer une partie de sa vie…

Sherlock se jeta sur son portable. :

« - Qui appelles-tu Sherlock ?

Lestrade. Il faut qu'il cherche notre victime dans le fichier d'Interpol. »

L'inspecteur finit par décrocher, et Sherlock lui exposa sa requête, attendit une réponse et raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Il leva les yeux vers John, qui le fixait intensément, attendant les informations. Le cœur du détective rata un battement, et s'emballa légèrement en voyant le regard du médecin sur lui, mais Sherlock ne laissa rien paraître. Une expression de triomphe s'installa sur le visage du brun :

« Alors, Sherlock, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Notre Mary Smith s'appelait en réalité Ana Stroikovska, et venait de Russie. Elle était issue d'une famille très riche, et avait été enlevée à 12 ans. Depuis, elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie jusqu'à…

Il y a trois ans, quand elle a emménagé à Baker Street, termina John. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle changé de nom ? Et le mobile ? Ce n'est pas un peu violent de dissoudre quelqu'un dans une baignoire d'acide juste parce qu'elle a mis un râteau au tueur… ? Elle ne méritait pas ça… » John avait l'air étonné que l'on puisse tuer quelqu'un pour un motif aussi futile. Il monta se reposer sans un mot, évitant toujours le contact visuel avec Sherlock.

Sherlock… John espérait que la situation s'arrangerait, il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec son meilleur ami pour si peu… Mais était-ce vraiment si peu ? John n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet incident… Depuis, la tension était insupportable, et Sherlock n'avait pas dormi à Baker Street les deux nuits qui l'avaient suivi… En réalité, John commençait à comprendre. Depuis que son colocataire était revenu d'entre les morts, quelque chose avait changé pour le médecin. Bien sûr, outre l'intense joie de l'avoir retrouvé et la colère profonde d'avoir été trompé si longtemps, John percevait… de l'attirance ? Du moins une certaine forme d'attachement très fort. Il ne voulait plus être séparé de Sherlock, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Et soudain, l'évidence s'imposa à lui : il ressentait des sentiments pour Sherlock, plus proches de l'amour que de l'amitié… Le médecin se maudit intérieurement, pensant que son handicapé des sentiments de colocataire n'en saurait jamais rien, et que lui, John Hamish Watson, éternel dragueur, devrait vivre frustré le restant de ses jours. Le blond s'endormit en pensant à son colocataire…

**Voili voilou, c'est la fin du chapitre 3, qui correspond au jour 5 de l'histoire **

**Un petit avis ? **


	4. Jour 7

Coucou !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! :3

**love Sherlock BBC - NCIS** : En fait la victime s'appelle Mary juste parce que je voulais un nom qui fasse typiquement britannique, rien à voir avec la Mary de la série ^^'

Bref, voici le chapitre 4, ou jour 7 de l'histoire :D

**Chapitre 4 – Jour 7**

John s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il revivait cette scène cauchemardesque encore une fois. Lui, au téléphone, en bas, les yeux levés. Sherlock, sur le toit, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Puis la chute. Le saut, et le corps du détective écrasé sur le pavé de la rue. John se revoyait, encore une fois, penché sur la tombe noire, quand le détective apparut devant lui. Il souriait. Ses yeux clairs le fixaient intensément. Le cœur de John s'emballa, aussi bien dans son rêve que dans la réalité. Il sentit la présence de Sherlock auprès de lui. En rêve, le détective lui faisait face et lui parlait. Il lui répétait les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Dans la réalité, Sherlock fixait aussi John pendant son sommeil, mais ne lui parlait pas. Le médecin n'avait aucune idée de sa présence appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte toutes les nuits depuis une semaine. Malgré son cauchemar, le visage du blond était paisible. Le détective avait compris, depuis un moment déjà. Depuis sa « mort », l'absence de John lui était devenue insupportable. Oh. Le médecin se réveillait. Vite, Sherlock quitta doucement la chambre pour ne pas être repéré, et retourna se vautrer sur le sofa, comme si de rien n'était.

John se réveilla. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir été observé. Pff, n'importe quoi. Sherlock n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué qu'il était parti se coucher. Le médecin boitilla jusqu'au salon, et se prépara un thé. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé, comme il l'avait prédit. Peu importe. Le téléphone sonna, et Sherlock se jeta dessus comme un loup affamé sur sa proie. John tendit l'oreille pour écouter :

« Quelles nouvelles Lestrade ?

- Une deuxième victime, au 218 cette fois.

- Nous arrivons. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'immeuble, et Sherlock fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les commentaires lancés par Donovan avec une joie non dissimulée tels que « Hé, le taré, fais gaffe, les cadavres se rapprochent de toi, tu es peut être le suivant ! ». Lestrade apparut, entraîna Sherlock et John à sa suite, et ils se figèrent. Quel spectacle effrayant. Sur le lit gisait une femme, mais elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son visage n'était plus qu'un ensemble de bleus, de colorations différentes, comme si l'on s'était appliqué à briser tous ses os un par un. Le nez ne faisait pas exception, et du sang avait séché sur les yeux et les joues. La tête était écrasée, les dents avaient été arrachées, et le bout des doigts était brûlé, rendant les empreintes inutilisables. Le visage n'était pas identifiable. Comme pour la première victime, les cheveux étaient teints, la couleur naturelle était encore le blond, mais cette fois la teinture était noire. Sherlock nota les similitudes entre les deux victimes : cheveux teints, extrême violence, identification compliquée voire impossible…

Quand le détective eut fini d'exposer ses maigres indices à Lestrade, il entraîna le médecin et ils sortirent tous les deux. Dès que Sherlock ouvrit la porte, des flashs commencèrent à crépiter. Foutus journalistes, toujours à fouiner partout. Il avança sans un mot, John à sa suite. Des questions fusèrent :

« Mr Holmes, les deux victimes sont-elles liées ?

Est-ce l'œuvre d'un tueur en série ?

Avez-vous des suspects ? »

Les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule sans répondre aux questions, et regagnèrent leur appartement, bien plus paisible que la rue. Loin des flashs et des regards, toute apparence d'entente entre les colocataires s'évanouit instantanément, et l'ambiance glaciale refit surface. Le médecin prépara dut hé, et le sirota en pensant à la scène de crime qu'ils venaient de voir. Sherlock était sur le sofa, assis (chose rare), plongé quelque part dans son Palais Mental pour tenter de trouver des informations supplémentaires sur cette affaire. John se leva, et décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Il fit couler l'eau, et commença à se détendre. Les yeux du médecin se fermèrent, et il soupira d'aise au contact de l'eau chaude sur ses épaules crispées. John se concentra sur les gouttes d'eau, si agréables, si chaudes, si… Le médecin s'assoupit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il rêvait, se remémorant encore l' « incident de l'escalier ». Mais cette fois, Mme Hudson ne montait pas, et John voyait le regard transparent s'assombrir légèrement, les pupilles se dilater, et sentit le souffle du détective s'accélérer. Les visages se rapprochèrent, et les lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus prenant, passionné et intense et…John se réveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours sous la douche, et venait de rêver qu'il embrassait son colocataire… John soupira, et prit la décision d'enfin avouer ses sentiments à Sherlock, quand le moment serait venu. Le médecin monta se coucher, pour récupérer le sommeil dont il manquait sérieusement. Quand Sherlock n'était pas là John dormait très mal, et le brun avait découché plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'enquête. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé du sofa, toujours plongé dans son Palais Mental. Le calme régnait au 221B Baker Street, et ce silence conduisit John Watson droit dans les bars de Morphée.

**Fin du chapitre 4 **! (Je sais c'est très court :/)

Laissez une p'tite review silvouplé :3

A dimanche prochain, si je trouve assez d'inspirations pendant mes cours de philo pour finir le chapitre 5 ^^'


	5. Jour 9

**Coucou !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment !**

**Bon alors par contre ici Sherlock et John patinent autant dans leur enquête que j'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre ^^'**

**Chapitre 5 – Jour 9**

Sherlock fulminait. Le détective tournait en rond dans l'appartement comme le plus furieux des lions jamais mis en cage. Déjà deux jours qu'ils avaient trouvé la deuxième victime, et l'enquête était toujours au point mort. Rien, pas une piste, pas un indice. Ils avaient deux victimes, l'une identifiée l'autre non, pas d'indice sur le tueur, pas d'ADN ou de fibres, aucun témoin… Cette affaire était de loin la plus complexe de toutes celles que le détective et son acolyte avaient brillamment résolues. Sherlock décida d'aller à Barts, pour s'enquérir des informations que Molly aurait pu trouver sur les victimes. Ne voulant pas déranger John en faisant irruption dans sa chambre, Sherlock sortit son téléphone :

« Je vais à Barts, tu viens ? SH

- J'arrive. JW »

Le médecin descendit et les colocataires s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi. Le silence régnait dans le véhicule, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivés, les deux hommes rejoignirent Molly, qui faisait des analyses sur le corps de la deuxième victime. Les portes de la morgue s'ouvrirent à la volée, et la jeune femme sursauta, lâchant ses analyses pour se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants. Bien sûr, elle savait exactement de qui il s'agissait. Elle les attendait. L'expression de fureur sur le visage de Sherlock lui glaça le sang. Oh. Ça allait barder pour elle :

« Molly, comment se fait-il que vous en m'ayez toujours pas appelé ? Ça fait deux jours que vous avez le corps, vous vous tournez les pouces ou quoi ?! Cracha le détective

Il veut dire bonjour, contra le médecin d'un air navré

John, je veux dire exactement ce que je viens de dire, pas besoin que tu interprètes mes paroles.

Je crois que j'ai compris, Sherlock, balbutia Molly

Vous avez peut-être compris, mais vous n'avez pas avancé pour autant !

Mais, je…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à mettre ce rouge à lèvres Molly, il ne vous va vraiment pas du tout, ça vous fait une bouche botoxée… Et vous avez une tache de café sur votre blouse laissée ouverte volontairement pour rendre visible votre décolleté trop plongeant, sans doute pour donner l'illusion d'une taille plus importante, bien que cela n'ait aucun effet. Je peux donc en déduire que vous avez plus songé à essayer de vous rendre attirante, sans succès toutefois, lors de ma venue plutôt qu'à chercher des indices sur cette victime, ce qui confirme mon intuition selon laquelle cette visite serait une inutile perte de temps. Bien, si vous n'êtes pas décidée à nous aider à arrêter ce tueur tant pis, nous nous débrouillerons seuls… Tu viens John ?

Sherlock ! » Le médecin lui lança un regard noir, et allait se répandre en excuses auprès de Molly quand le brun le tira par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Avant que la porte ne se referme, John était certain d'avoir entendu des sanglots.

Le trajet retour en taxi se fit dans le silence. Une fois à l'appartement, John prépara du thé et se décida à réprimander Sherlock pour la méchanceté dont il avait fait preuve à l'égard de Molly :

« Quand même Sherlock, tu y es allé un peu fort avec Molly tout à l'heure, tu l'as vraiment blessée…

Je n'y peux rien, j'en ai assez qu'elle essaye de me draguer, elle ne m'intéresse pas !

Ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi méchant avec elle ! »

Tout en disant cela, John avait apporté une tasse de thé à Sherlock, bien que celui-ci n'en ait pas manifesté le désir. Le blond lui tendit la tasse, et lorsque Sherlock l'attrapa, leurs mains se touchèrent. La peau glacée du détective entra en contact avec celle beaucoup plus chaude du médecin. Cette caresse agréable sembla s'éterniser, durer quelques douces secondes de plus…jusqu'à ce que la tasse de thé ne se retrouve plus dans aucune des deux mains, et s'écrase sur le tapis à leurs pieds. Aussitôt, les deux mains s'éloignèrent, et John se précipita pour ramasser les débris de tasse. Il proposa son propre thé au détective, mais celui-ci déclina, et se rallongea sur le sofa. John but son thé assis dans son fauteuil, l'air absent. Le médecin était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup, toutes ces situations ambiguës… Depuis que John avait réalisé les sentiments qu'il avait pour son colocataire, le sort semblait s'acharner à les faire se rencontrer physiquement, ou à obliger John à penser à Sherlock en permanence. Bien qu'il ait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments au brun, le médecin n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment. Pourtant, l'enquête n'avançait pas, et les journées étaient longues à Baker Street, mais Sherlock était tellement exécrable à cause de l'ennui dans lequel il était plongé que John évitait autant que possible de lui parler, pour ne pas se faire rabrouer en permanence. Décidément, les sentiments que le médecin avait pour son colocataire allaient lui donner du fil à retordre…

**Voilà, oui je sais mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts, mais je manque cruellement d'inspiration, pourtant la suite de l'histoire est déjà clairement prévue dans ma petite tête, mais je n'arrive pas à relier les idées ^^'**

**Un p'tit commentaire ? **


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour :D

Je sais, ça fait super longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre, je m'en excuse mais je manquais d'inspiration et de temps ^^'

Trêve de blabla !

Chapitre 6 – Jour 12

John descendit l'escalier, et trouva la pièce vide. Le détective avait sûrement encore découché. Cela expliquait le sommeil agité du médecin. John se prépara un thé, et but le délicieux breuvage dans son fauteuil. Il se sentait seul, et laissé à l'écart. John ruminait ces sombres pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, et Sherlock apparut, laissant entrer avec lui l'air glacé de la rue :

« Ah, tu es réveillé John !

Où étais-tu Sherlock ? Tu n'as pas dormi ici ?

Si, enfin je n'ai pas dormi, mais Lestrade a appelé à 6h et e n'ai pas eu envie de te réveiller, tu avais l'air tellement fatigué hier soir…

Ah, merci. Que voulait Lestrade ?

Hm, le service informatique de Scotland Yard a terminé avec l'ordinateur de la deuxième victime, Lestrade voulait me raconter ce qu'ils ont trouvé et pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné j'ai…emprunté l'ordinateur pour me faire ma propre opinion.

Tu as volé l'ordinateur de la victime ?! Nom d'un chien Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ?

Ne t'énerve pas John, ce n'est qu'un ordinateur ! Toujours est-il que grâce à cet ordinateur j'ai pu identifier notre victime numéro 2.

Vraiment ? Bien, alors vas-y, épate moi encore une fois avec tes talents de déductions, je sais que tu adores m'en mettre plein la vue.

Alors, notre victime s'appelait Jane Finnigan, elle avait 24 ans, vivait à Baker Street depuis trois ans, et connaissait la première victime. Elles étaient amies sur un célèbre réseau social depuis trois ans, date de leurs inscriptions sur le site et installations à Baker Street respectives.

Elles se connaissaient ? Le tueur ne tue donc pas des jeunes filles au hasard.

Bravo John, tu progresses. Elles se connaissaient mais ne s'étaient vues qu'une fois.

Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Elles étaient amies depuis trois ans, mais sur le réseau social il n'y a aucune photo d'elles, alors qu'elles discutaient très régulièrement, et postaient des messages sur leurs profils respectifs. »

Le médecin s'approcha de l'ordinateur, et lut les posts : tous étaient des messages de soutien et de gratitude. Mais pourquoi ces jeunes filles avaient-elles tant besoin de soutien… ?

« Une minute Sherlock. La première victime avait été enlevée quand elle avait douze ans, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que Jane Finnigan aussi, et qu'elles se sont connues pendant leur détention… ?

Bravo John, tu es enfin arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, il t'a juste fallu trente minutes de plus. »

John ne releva pas. Il lisait les messages instantanés, et son regard s'arrêta sur le tout dernier échange, sui datait d'il y a deux semaines, deux jours avant la découverte du premier corps. Son contenu était quelque peu inquiétant :

15 : 03 Mary Smith : SOS ! J'ai de gros problèmes !

15 : 04 Jane Finnigan : ?

15 : 05 MS : IL m'a retrouvée !

15 :06 JF : ? Quoi ?! Comment ?

15 : 07 MS : Aucune idée... Mais il va venir me rendre visite d'ici peu…

15 : 08 JF : Tu es sûre que c'est lui ?

15 : 09 MS : Aucun doute. Un mail en russe avec des détails que seuls lui, toi et moi connaissons…

15 : 10 JF : Tu crois qu'il sait que je suis à Londres ?

15 : 11 MS : Je ne sais pas. Attends, je dois y aller, on sonne à ma porte. Je te préviens quand j'ai des nouvelles.

15 : 12 JF : Sois prudente !

17 : 33 JF : Alors ?

22 : 47 JF : ….

00 : 14 JF : Mary… ?

03 : 29 JF : Ana ?

La discussion s'arrêtait là. John frissonna. Cet échange faisait froid dans le dos. La discussion était claire. Les deux filles se sentaient menacées, mais par qui ? Qui est ce « IL » dont elles parlaient avec de crainte, de terreur presque… ?

Tant de questions, et aucun élément pour y répondre… John poussa un soupir, et se recula contre le dossier du canapé…percutant presque Sherlock. Celui-ci s'était penché par-dessus le dossier pour relire la discussion en même temps que John, et quand le blond se recula Sherlock se retrouva presque avec la tête sur l'épaule de John. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, des papillons dansèrent dans leurs ventres, une légère rougeur s'étala sur les joues du médecin. Leurs têtes se tournèrent doucement l'une vers l'autre… et John se leva précipitamment, bafouillant qu'il devait aller prendre une douche. Le médecin fuit à la salle de bains laissant au salon un Sherlock un peu décontenancé. L'eau se mit à couler dans la salle de bains, et Sherlock se détendit. La situation commençait à devenir insupportable, il fallait faire quelque chose… Le détective mourrait d'envie d'avouer ses sentiments au médecin, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… Les sentiments n'étaient vraiment pas son fort, et il se trouvait en grande difficulté… Il se plongea dans l'affaire encore une fois, repassant mentalement toutes les données, des plus anciennes aux plus récentes… Soudain, une théorie germa dans l'esprit génial du détective. Il fallait qu'il en parle à John, car il avait enfin résolu cette affaire ! Sherlock se leva et se précipita à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée :

« John ! J'ai trouvé ! Je sais qui a tué ces deux femmes ! En réalité, cette affaire est d'une simplicité déconcertante, il suffisait de… »

Mais John ne sut jamais ce qu'il suffisait de faire, d'ailleurs le monologue avait été débité à une telle vitesse que le médecin n'avait pas saisi un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit son colocataire. Ce dernier avait stoppé sa phrase en plein milieu, laissé bouche bée par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. John, nu sous la douche. Rien que de très normal, mais Sherlock fut hypnotisé par cette vue. Le corps nu du médecin, ruisselant d'eau. Le détective détailla ce corps, musclé par l'entraînement militaire, bronzé par le soleil d'Afghanistan… Les yeux de Sherlock glissèrent sur ce corps, et soudain il perçut la situation dans laquelle se trouvait John. Le médecin était sous la douche, et semblait visiblement très excité… Ainsi, celui-ci n'avait même pas remarqué l'intrusion de son colocataire dans la salle de bain pendant ce moment intime.

Sherlock se força à détacher ses yeux de cette scène si attirante, et sortit de la salle de bain en refermant doucement la porte. Il s'adossa au mur le plus proche, et tenta de calmer les battements assourdissants de son cœur. Inspirer, expirer. Alors que la respiration du détective ralentissait, il prit soudain conscience du fait qu'il se sentait très à l'étroit dans son pantalon… Oh. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'adolescence. En effet, dès cette période trouble passé, Sherlock avait exercé un contrôle drastique sur son corps, afin d'éviter toute réaction intempestive. Et aujourd'hui, ce contrôle lui avait totalement échappé, et il s'était laissé aller à réagir devant la vision du corps nu et attirant de John pendant ce moment intime qu'il avait surpris. Sherlock soupira, et retourna se vautrer sur le canapé.

Fin du chapitre 6 – Jour 12

J'aimerais bien avoir quelques avis, parce que j'hésite carrément à continuer cette histoire, vu mon manque cruel d'inspiration, donc si vous voulez la suite donnez votre avis… ^^'

(Ce n'est pas du chantage !)

A la prochaine !


End file.
